


The Best Parts Of Ourselves

by gooberAscendant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CVRCHES, Gen, Make Them Gold, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: An uplifting ensemble video set to Make Them Gold by CHVRCHES.





	




End file.
